Missing Link
by xIntoxicatedx
Summary: What happens when Harry meets up with his sort of sister? A what if..HarryOC


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but this story.. And the idea for this came to me in my car, driving home from my cousins house. Your my inspiration! **

**Plot: Read to find out...D/xD**

* * *

Harry glanced over at the desk, piled with boxes full of books and much more. He turned his head to the side, his black hair sticking up in all directions possible. He tilted his head back upwards to look Remus Lupin in the eyes. He couldn't believe that his preferred Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was leaving. No, it couldn't be happening.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just can't stay. Now that the word is out that I am a werewolf, I cannot stay." Remus said, sadly, putting more books into a box, then moving that box from the top of the desk to the ground, leaving a photo that had been framed and sitting on his desk in sight of Harry.

It had a girl, with blonde-brown hair with occasional black streaks near the front. Her hair was straight, parted in the middle and by the picture seemed to go down to about her mid-back. She had a necklace on with a silver chain, hanging off of it was a cross-like thing with jewels in it that were a purple-pink colour. Her eyes were a green colour, with a hint of grey. It looked like she was wearing a black spaghetti strap top, but he wasn't sure.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, stretching his index finger out to point directly at the picture. Remus turned around from digging through one of the shelves and arched an eyebrow suspiciously at Harry. "You dont know? Oh, well apparently you do not." He paused, making sure Harry was paying attention. "She's your sister. Well, not exactly. She was going to be. Lily and James planned on adopting her, but then they died. So she stayed at the adoption centre until she really got adopted. I saw her over last summer, and well, I got a picture of her." He explained, nodding his head.

Remus glanced down at the picture, and then to Harry's confused, yet enlightened expression. He picked up the framed picture and stretched his arm out to meet Harry's; offering the picture to him. "Here, you take it. Oh," He paused, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling down something, "This as well. Good day Harry. I hope we meet again." He said, before ushering Harry out of the room.

And there Harry stood, half confused at the information just thrown at him, and half..speechless. He stared at the picture down in his hands, it was his..sister? Well sort of. She was going to be his sister. She was; considered by him, the only link to his family that he had left. He had to find her, but how?

Harry thought back to the paper that Remus had scribbled something on, and a smile tugged at his lips. Folding the paper in half and then in half again, he then shoved the paper into his pocket. He walked down the halls, hands on opposite sides of the framed picture and staring at it, thinking how his life was turned upside down with this news. He would glanced occasionally forwards to make sure he was heading in the right direction and not going to run into anyone.

Approaching the portrait, he saw that the Fat Lady was asleep and decided that it would be best to push his way through. Using an immense amount of strength, he pushed his way through the portrait. As he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, he was greeted by Hermione and Ron. "Ron! 'Mione!" He said, laughing, and loosing thought over the photo for a while.

Until, Ron grabbed the photo. He looked at it a grin spread across his face. " 'Arry, you've got a crush, hmm?" He said, laughing. "What's her name and what house is she in?" He immeditely questioned. "You've got some competition.." He laughed, nodding his head.

Harry snatched the photo back. "One, I haven't got a crush. Two, she isn't in any house. And three, she was going to be my sister." He said, blinking at how angry he sounded when he said that. He hadn't meant it that way.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem affected by his tone. "So she's your..sort of sister? And obviously a muggle if she isn't in Hogwarts..Wait is she magical?"

Hermione nodded her head, saying anything before Harry got a chance to open his mouth. "Ron, ofhad to have been magical in some way, no?" course she is. Well, she has to be. If your parents, Harry, ever knew about her and wanted to adopt her, that means she would of

"I guess." Harry said, shrugging, slipping down to sit in one of the chairs. "Have you any way to contact her?" Ron asked, eyes widening. "I don't know. And don't think of doing anything. I want to at least talk to her before you scare her away.." Harry commented joking around with Ron.

Ron forced a laugh, and shook his head, sitting on the couch, propping his feet up on the nearest table. "Whatever mate." He said, shaking his head once more and moving his hands to the back of his head, in a resting position.

"Well, Harry, how did you find out about her?" Hermione asked, sitting on the arm of a chair, placing her hands in her lap. "Well, Professor Lupin actually..He had this picture of her on his desk..And he said he'd run into her a while ago. And took that picture of her. So apparently this is a recent photo." Harry said, nodding his head.

"Wait! .. I think I have something.." Harry said, digging into his pocket and pulling up the now crumpled up paper. He unfolded it and a smile spread across his face.

"Harry, what's on it?"

"Harry?"

His two friends questioned, eagerily awaiting what was on the paper.

Harry smiled and passed around the paper. On it was an address, with an inscription written from Remus.

_Harry,_

_I want you to have this address for Jillian. That is her name. It is her house address. Just tell her your name and she will remember. _

_Your teacher,_

_Remus Lupin._

_1208 Hanna St. East_

_Windsor, ONT._

"That's great! But, you're gonna go all the way to Windsor?" Hermione said, tilting her head to the side, her hair pooling around on her shoulder.

"Umm, yeah. Where's Windsor?"

"In Canada."

"Bloody hell. You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Where in Canada?"

"Near the bottom."

"How?"

"The link between Canada and the United States."

"Shit."

**

* * *

And that is it for the first chapter! Review! Feed me! And.. I want you to know that I need suggestions on how they are going to get to Windsor.. O.o Chaa.**


End file.
